Forum:Past yonko
i asume because blackbeard took whitebeards spot that the yonko have been around for a while and replace each other so is it possible that people like Shiki and Roger were once yonko aswell? I don't think GR is the type of guy who would be a yonkou. But it's possible that Shiki has been one. Atleast that's what I think. I believe the opposite. I don't think shiki would be in jail if he had been one of the yonkou. remember the navy didnt even have a big presence in the new world at that time, and they dont seem interested in hunting down the yonkou. As for Gold Roger, he could have eneded up with that title unwittingly just becuase of his power and influence. Case in point whitebeard didnt have any dreams like that and after seeing his backstory who would think he becomes a yonkou. Anyway, I think this whole discussion might be mute. This was all before the great pirate era. The yonkou and the warlords prob didnt exist, and there wouldn't be four "emporers" on the sea if roger had obtained the title of "king". but surely the 20 years between GR's death and luffy becoming a pirate some of the yonko will have changed like the shichibukai i agree that it only makes sense, but it wouldnt be shiki cuz he was in jail or hiding. anyone else who was, but isnt a yonkou now would have to be dead so I don't think we will learn anything concrete untill maybe when we get backstorys for big mam or that kaido guy. They still have a lot Oda is probably saving about Shank's pirate life for later too that we will get to see like his fights with mihawk! 20 Years ago the seas alot quiter without people becoming pirates every day. So The Sea Titles didn't really exist back then either. But if it did Roger, W.B, Shiki & Maybe Kaido? Would of been The Four Emporers. Besty17 09:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to go with Roger, W.B., Shiki, and someone else as the emperors... Garp said that the marines were assembled to deal with the emperors. We know that Garp and Roger had fought it out in the Grand Line (this being BEFORE Roger was Pirate king, because after he attained that title, Roger soon met his death)... this all most likely occured in the New World (which is where everyone is usually strong, hence Garp and Roger getting reputations as powerful people)... so considering that the Marines existed before anyone was the Pirate King, the fact that numerous factions of powerful pirates still existed at this point, and all of this occuring in most likely the new world (hence MARINE involvement there too), and most importantly and obviously that Roger, Shiki, and W.B. were all pirates at this time, they were probably named the Emperors, as Shichibukai were assembled from what was the strongest pirates of the time and the Marines were led under the original heads... SO, yes, I think they're all Emperors... Roger, W.B., and Shiki are all givens. Roger's death gave an open spot, which we can assume that Shanks took (though Roger's dubbing of "Pirate King" would null the Emperors as it is, so long as he he lived as the "Pirate King"). Shiki was captured by the government at some point, so maybe his title as Emperor was lost... So now we have a definite Shanks and White Beard, a possible unknown individual, and an open spot. At some point (before or after Roger's death), these two unkown positions/people would be Big Mom and Kaidou. AAAANND Most recently, Whitebeard's death opened the spot for Blackbeard to take, which brings us to the current Emperors of Shanks, Blackbeard, Big Mom, and Kaidou... Garp said that the 4 emperors, 7 warlords, and Marines are a delicate balance and were all assembled to handle each other (more or less), so it's probably safe to assume the idea that these shoes were always filled... perhaps before the time of the powerhouses like Roger and W.B., like with people such as Brooke and Whitebeards former crewmates in his youth, there had even been warlords, marines, and emperors, just on a smaller scale and probably less involved with the deep parts of the Grand line (like the New World), hence probably not as many devil fruit users (nobody dares to go get them in the Grand Line, not until technology and weaponry develope enough so that these dangers could be met and navigatedh... though the void century, and anything that includes Void century, Brooke's former pirate crew's destruction, and everything up to Roger's reign as a pirate would explain A LOT. Yonko is not a position. Yonko was call Yonko because there are 4 powerful pirates at that time. It could be Ichiko Niko Sanko Yonko Goko Rokuko Nanako... in the future. I dont think that the yonko have been around a long time because Gol D. Roger was the first pirate king. The world government talks about the balance of powers between the yonko, shichibukai, and the world government, I think that when Roger was the pirate king he was the third power instead of the yonko, i think the "group" of yonko were the people that controlled the sea after roger died, meaning that Kaido, Shanks, Whitebeard, and Big mom where the first people to be called the yonko. When Roger was the pirate king he had conquered the whole sea so there would have been no area for other pirates to control as thier own in the new world. Roger was the first pirate king, so i think it would make sense for Kaido, Whitebeard, Shanks, and Big mom to be the first yonko, which means that they split up the areas Roger controlled before his death.Skippidy-Bops 22:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) well i that case there has to be other yonko because if the yonko were formed after Rogers death then they would have had to be pirates at the time who took the possision of yonko because only shanks and WB were pirates at the time roger was executed. plus shanks could not have been a yonko because he was not in the grand line he spent a year atleast in the east blue. Yonko period has gone. Shanks, Kaido, Bigmom will be gone soon. There's gonna be Hachiko period: Luffy, BB, Kid, Buggy, Hawkins, X-Drake, Capone. Apoo. It should be Sanko, Luffy - BB - Buggy. the yonko are the elite of the elite they would never become bigger otherwise it becomes a lesser title Picking up from the replacement of Yonko Talk . So by time the series reaches the end we'll most defiantly see new Yonko's. My Choices: Luffy replacing Roger/Shanks (after his possible death by B.B) thus becoming The One (The Most reckonised in Power, Strenth, Bounty & Wanted by W.G). Captian Kidd replacing Shiki/Kaido thus becoming Aggreser (always heading out to battle before thinking). X-Drake replacing Whitebeard thus becoming Tactical General (As former Rear Adirmal, he's always thinking one step ahead). Law replacing Big Mom thus becoming The Silent Force (A Big Force who's actions, remain a secert to the public citizens, e.g. Mom blowing up Islands). Besty17 14:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC) There will be Nanako to balance with Shichibukai. I like what Besty17 said, although what happened to Blackbeard? He has already taken whitebeard's spot as a yonko, so did you mean for Drake to take over Blackbeards spot? I think that Blakcbeard will still be a Yonko and him and Luffy will be the strongest of the yonko, so they will have a fight against eachother to become the pirate king. 00:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) i don't think luffy would be one of the yonko. To be a yonko you need to be a stationary pirate with lots of territory and has a good knowledge of new world. luffy's journey is still on going ang i don't feel like it would be put on a stop because we all know he'll be the pirate king and find raftel. If Big mam would be defeated by luffy he won't take the title but only take over fishman island as a wager. Just sayin' 00:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Nanako? Highly unlikely. No one would replace BlackBeard in terms of personality as he is Heartless, Ruthless, Cold and Dirty and i'd have B.B chilling in Impel Down Lv 6, at the end of series. Yonko don't have be stationary e.g Shank's at the begining off the series was most likely a Yonko and he has moved around alot since then. Luffy may not view himself as Yonko, but other's might since he's taking down bigger foes such as Mam and has allies such as Sun & Whitebeard Pirates to support him. Besty17 16:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It's gonna be Hachiko to match the famous dog's name. ( Luffy, Blackbeard, Shiki, Buggy, Kidd, Hawkins, X-Drake, Crocodile) Hachiko/Eight Emperors wouldn't work. Plus i couldn't see Buggy or Crocodile matching the strength of current/past Yonko. I could bet you 100% that we'll never see the Golden Lion again. Besty17 15:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC)